Hetalia Christmas Collection!
by RazzBurry
Summary: Three stories written by RazzBurry, EmoFairy1, and America'sHat put together in one collection. Each story showcasing Christmas for various characters in Hetalia. From a RoChu fluff piece, a heartwarming story about Egypt, to a small PruHun fluff story, they each present the holidays as a truly wonderful time of year. Happy holidays everyone!
1. The Perfect Christmas (RoChu)

**This collection is made up of different stories all written by different, wonderful authors. :) Each story is rather different from the others, but each keeps the same theme of Christmas! The first story was written by me (RazzBurry) it's a small RoChu fluff piece which I hope everyone enjoys (So, yes it's yaoi ;)) . The next one-shot is a sweet piece written by ****EmoFairy1 about**** Japan, England, America, France, and Greece, teaching Egypt what Christmas is about. The final story in this collection will be added a bit later, it's written by the absolutely amazing America'sHat, it's a fluff piece about PruHun. **

**So, as I said before, very different stories with very different authors; I hope everyone enjoys the small collection we put together! I know that I (and the other two) would appreciate reviews very much :).**

It was a very quiet night; much like every other that had descended over China in the last year. But this night was very special to nation of China. Well, not every person in the large country, probably not even most of them, but it was special to the very soul of China. Who was more informally known as Wang Yao or, more simply, China.

China sat cross-legged on the paneled floor of his room, his brow furrowed, his lips tight, with his shoulders hunched. His posture was tense as he fiddled with the box in front of him. He bit his lower lips, his brows further pulling together. He had only one question: How does one wrap a Christmas Present?

He continued to hunch over the box, his posture only tensing further as he realized the multitude of ways he could screw this up. His thoughts ranged from his wrapping looking terrible (he knew presentation was part of the actual event, much like fine dining, among other things), to Ivan not liking the gift, all the way to Ivan not liking _him_.

China let out a strained sigh. He had been around for 4000 years; surely a present wasn't going to be what killed him. He pulled the simple brown box in front of him. "I'm sure it's just like cooking, aru," he whispered to himself, "much simpler than it looks." He neatly arranged the roll of wrapping paper, scissors, and tape near the right side of his body, the box directly in front of him. He rubbed his hands together before rolling out the nice, crimson paper. He took the scissors in his right hand and prepared to cut a perfect, straight line. Only his hand slipped, making his line very choppy and very crooked.

It was almost an hour later that China was laying on his floor in defeat, pieces of tape and wrapping paper stuck in his hair and on his clothes. "Stupid Westerners…" China grumbled, "And their stupid holiday." He let out a sigh. Angry that this, _gift wrapping,_ was being such an insuperable challenge. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.

His eyes drifted to the computer that sat nearby. He had a brilliant idea. He hastily got up to his feet. China walked over to where the pink and red shinatty-chan laptop sat on his very charming wood desk. He flipped the top open, hearing the machine let out a few beeps as it booted to life. He leaned over the desk and quickly typed 'how to wrap a Christmas Gift'. In a few moments, different colorful advertisements and web pages popped up on the screen. He bit his lower lip, he didn't really like technology, and the assortment of options was more than a little daunting. He clicked on the first website, it spelled out the 10 easy ways to traditionally wrap up a present. China picked up his laptop and walked back to where his craft zone was earlier. Which was quite easy to find because the scraps of tap and shiny red paper. He plopped down and set his computer next to his left. He swiftly rearranged all of his other materials.

"Step 1…. Remove all price tags," China read aloud. Check. He had already done that. "Step 2," he continued, "Put the gift in a box." His eyes darted to the gift he had chosen, already snuggled safely in the box, "Step 3, unroll the length of wrapping paper on a hard surface." China reached over and pulled out the wrapping paper, "Step 4, place the box on the paper. Make sure you have the right amount, aru," he murmured, carefully setting the box down on the paper.

China reached over for a nearby pen as he read, "Step 5, mark your cut lines." By craftily using the edge of his laptop as a guide he traced a line along the underside of the glitzy red paper. "Step 6, put the box upside down in the middle of the paper," he picked up the box and flipped it over as he made sure to set it directly in the middle of the wrapping paper. "Step 7, aru" he murmured, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, "Fold the paper around the gift," his hands gently folding the paper over the gift, he secured it with a piece of tap as he read on, "Step 8: Fold one side of the box at a time," he paused before leaning over his laptop to squint at the smaller print underneath, "On one end of your package, fold the corners in so you have a triangle. Fold the straight end over, and then pull it to the top of your package. Tape. Repeat on the other side." China shifted over so he leaned over the present; his long, slender fingers having no trouble with the folds.

He glanced back over to the bright computer screen, "Add a ribbon," he frowned. He definitely needed a ribbon. How else was his gift going to be perfect. He stood up and looked around his room. The closet. Under the desk. Under the rug. Behind the mirror. He searched until, finally, it was underneath his bed where he found a long, golden ribbon. He picked it up and sat back down in the middle of his nest of crafting materials. He tied the ribbon around the box carefully, making sure it looked just right.

He looked back to the computer for the final step, "Step 10: Add a card, aru," He frowned. He didn't have a card. He slightly nibbled on his lower lip; wondering if Russia would not like the gift without a card.

China was pulled out of his worries with the sound of knocking on his door, and a very familiar voice calling, "Yao~ you are there, da?" Russia. He. Was. Already. Here. China glanced around at the crafting disaster all around him.

Russia, having obviously just knocked as a courtesy (he knew he was already invited in), started to push the door open.

"NO!" China hollered as he leapt to his feet and slammed the door shut. He held all of his weight against the door, hastily trying to lock it.

"What is the matter, Little Yao?" Russia asked from the other side of the door.

"Just wait for a moment, please," Chain sighed. He was angry at being addressed as 'little' but currently he was too worked up about the absolute disaster his room was in to care about much else.

"I do not like waiting~" Russia hummed, he leaned against the door, "I can always force the door down, da?"

"NO!" China exclaimed, he took a deep breath, "please please just wait for 30 seconds."

Russia, still smiling, did not like this idea, but humoring China could prove beneficial to him later, "1… 2…3…4…" His clear voice echoing perfectly into the room. China jumped forward as he hastily plucked all of the stray red colored pieces into a nearby trashcan. He was astonished that some of the scraps were so tiny. "11…12…" he heard the Russian counting. He was on his knees ripping the stray pieces off the ground when he felt hot breath against his neck and the number "30," sickeningly close to his ear.

"AIAHHH!" he cried as he lurched backwards, bumping into Russia who was leaning over him. Russia just laughed as he reached down and effortlessly scooped China up into his arms; one arm underneath his knees, the other around his shoulders. "W-What are you doing, aru?" China squeaked, his face flushing red.

"I am happy to see you~" Russia laughed, burrowing his face against the other male's ebony colored hair.

China's face just deepened to a darker shade of red, "You didn't give me the full 30 seconds," he pointed out.

"Da," Russia replied, pressing his lips against China's pale forehead, "I gave you half. That was more than I thought I was going to give you too," he laughed with a wide smile. He slightly reached up his hand and gently pulled a tiny piece of wrapping paper out of China's hair.

China, unable to hold off any longer, slid his arms around Russia's neck, "I got you a gift," he murmured after a while, his soft lips touching Russia's neck.

"That is good," The larger nation laughed, still smiling, "I got you one too~" he paused before saying, "you will open it first, da?" he asked eagerly.

China nodded as Russia carefully eased him down, his feet touching the floor as he let go of Russia. "I am still not sure about these… Western traditions," China muttered, crossing his arms as Russia turned away. "America said they were, aru… The best, if I recall," The Chinese nation trying to shift through ways to make the American seem less ridiculous. Especially since he was quoting him.

Russia glanced over his shoulder, his violet eyes locking with China's amber ones. The two of them had decided last year that they would try celebrating Christmas how the western countries did; mostly it was to see what all the fuss was about.

Russia turned around, a nicely wrapped gift in his hands, as he smiled, "I do not know about them either. But I have a feeling you will like your gift~" China was jealous as to how effortless he made wrapping a gift look; little did he know it was Latvia whom Russia forced to wrap the gift. But he would not be sharing that information with China.

China walked closer gingerly taking the gift from the larger man's hands. It was a rather large box. China wobbled a little; although it was light… the box was terribly awkward to hold. He kneeled as he set the box on the ground. He gently peeled the beige wrapping off at the specific folds, feeling like tearing it open would be too greedy. He pushed the wrapping paper aside, sitting down as he opened up the box.

China's golden eyes widened as he let out a small gasp, lifting none other than a plushy shinatty-chan pillow pet out of the box. He let out an excited yelp as he hugged the cushy pillow to his chest.

"This is so perfect, aru!" he cried happily.

"So you like it, da?" Russia remarked, a rather proud smile plastered across his face.

China, against almost all of his will, set the pillow pet down as he jumped up and hugged Russia. He wrapped his legs around Russia's waist, his arms around his neck as he exclaimed, "Like it?! I love it!" he grinned as he repeated, "I love it! I love it!" then, somewhere along the way, it changed to, "I love you!"

Russia's posture stiffened a little, surprised at the confession of love, but any shock quickly melted away, "I love you too," he purred, his lips brushing against China's jaw. He lowered his lips, gently kissing China's neck.

China, perhaps realizing what he said, blushed a very deep, tomato red. He also became very aware of how he was clinging to Russia, how the other nation's hand was his upper back with the other on his lower back, and how Russia's lips felt against his neck."U-um, aru," China stammered a little, "you still have your present to open." The Russian's arms tightened around his body.

"Hmmm," Russia purred, his fingertips stroking up and down China's back, "How about… you're my present and I unwrap you instead?" he asked with a wide smile as he pressed his lips to China's. The movement of his hand lower down China's body caused the smaller nation to pull away.

"Ivan," China murmured, turning his head slightly, Russia's lips pressing against the side of his mouth, "Wait…"

"I already told you that I am not patient," Russia laughed, his lips grazing down from China's cheek to his neck.

"I know," China murmured, his hands resting on his shoulders, "please open it, aru."

Russia shook his head slightly but he loosened his grip, allowing China to stand. China walked over to where he had been wrapping earlier and plucked the gift up, he turned around and held it out to Russia.

Russia, rather eagerly, took the gift from his hands. China was surprised how much he resembled a kid when he tore open the paper excitedly. China glanced away, his face growing hot as he blushed, "It… Isn't really much."

Russia opened the box, he glanced up at China slowly, "A hat… and mittens?"

"W-Well, aru, it's cold in Russia," He stammered, not meeting Russia's gaze, "you never wear a hat so I'm sure your ears get cold and your hands are actually warmer in mittens because of your body heat, and it's just so cold, and I worry, and-"China didn't his sentence, he only let out a startled squeak as Russia cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. He didn't resist as he melted into the Russian's warm embrace.


	2. The Meaning of Christmas

Egypt and Japan were wondering along the Athenian rode in Athens looking for Greece. They had invitations to a party and had found each other, and decided to find Greece together. A freak storm began to come out of nowhere and delivered a harsh blizzard their way.

They began to run to escape the snowstorm heading their way swiftly.

"I have been in many sandstorms but this is new," Egypt huffed while running.

"I did not know Greece could have such storms as this," Japan replied coolly running rather easy from all the training he had received from his friend Germany.

"Egypt, Greece, in here my cats will protect you," Greece had poked his head out from an old temple. Swiftly Egypt and Japan ran into the temple and went towards the fire. Greece re-covered the entrance.

"Greece, I did not know you're storms got so bad," Japan decided to try and lighten the cold mood.

"They do not. Hera must be angry," Greece shrugged and grabbed some presents. "I think we should hand out gifts now that everyone is here." He leaned back and relaxed against a wall.

Egypt and Japan went and sat down around the fire forming a circle with the arguing France and England and the loud obnoxious America.

"Since I'm America I get to start!" America shouted loudly and grabbed a bag. He gave Japan an American flag, France an American flag, Greece an American flag, Egypt an American flag, and England an American flag. "Now you can all wave the heroes colors and follow me!" He was very enthusiastic.

"What the hell, you wanker!" England chucked the flag down. "No one wants you're flag!"

"Course they do dude. Cause I'm the hero," America struck a pose.

"Let me show you what real gifts are," England whipped out a bag of his own. He handed out a bunch of goody bags, each with a nice CD of the latest English singer and crumpets.

"Um, thank you England and America the gifts are very nice," Egypt, said with a small bit of nervousness in his voice.

"What the hell England! Disgusting English food, so drab almost as much as you're clothing," France piped up. "Here I have the most fabulous of gifts. He passed out wine, cheese, and beautiful scarfs to everyone. "See this is how you give a gift."

Japan suddenly decided to speak, "Actually the gifts should be individual it's only to make people feel special," he began to pull out his own bag of wrapped gifts. Eygpt received a dog for a companion and hugged it happily. He always felt so alone. Greece received a nice savannah house cat, it purred in his lap lovingly, and he smiled with happiness. Japan then gave a bunny to England, "I thought you might like this better to talk to then talking to your um, mint bunny."

England looked around, "What are you talking about?"

Japan replied simply, "Never mind. Here France a chinchilla it's only the most fashionable creature to have."

France took the chinchilla and spun, "Oui and it matches my clothes perfectly."

The last gift was to America who received an eagle with a bandana, "I hope you like it America."

"I LOVE IT! The hero always needs his trusty side kick the bald eagle to kick ass any day," I posed epically with the eagle in on his arm.

Greece grabbed his bag slowly and then in his calm almost sleepy manner he started to speak. "I got everyone a gift as well. Japan here is some cat ears so that I may dig your sexy cat ears while you dig mine. Egypt here is a statue of Bast your mother's cat goddess. America I got you a kitty rug with cute kittens all over them and England I got you a Persian cat. It is fluffy and sweet," The cat started to chase the bunny. "France here is a hat with nice little cat ears," Greece finished and laid back and started to drift asleep with a cat hanging down from his chest and another sleeping on his head.

All the countries looked around a little weirded out by all the cat stuff.

"So Egypt what did you get the hero?!" America piped up

Egypt had been deeply quite for the longest time and was almost sweating, "I-I am sorry. I did not know we were supposed to bring a gift. I did not know what Christmas was and I have never celebrated it with anyone."

"What!" All the other countries piped up in gasps and even Greece shot awake.

"I can tell you all about Christmas, Egypt!" America piped up. "It's all about gifts, gifts, gifts, food, food, and gifts! You buy a shit load of gifts for a friend give them to them and they give you a shit load of gifts and then you eat till you explode! Oh and even that big fat jolly guy brings you more gifts!"

"Actually America.." Japan was interrupted quickly by England.

"No you wanker! It's about gifts and giving! Not just gifts and food!"

"Actually.." Japan was interrupted again.

"No you both are wrong it's about being beautiful and flaunting all the fabulousness you were given," France spun again in a circle and blew Egypt a kiss.

"No it's.." Japan was once again interrupted by the bigger countries fighting.

Greece decided to pipe up, "It's about kitties and being with friends you love and napping."

"What no it's not!" England chimed at him madly.

Japan was growing irritated, "NO!" the other coutries shut up having never really heard Japan do that, "It is a celebration of life and family. It's a Christian religion but people give gifts, food, love, and be merry with family and friends around them. Gifts to give are not a requirement at all but as long as you are happy then Christmas is wonderful." He sat back.

All the countries looked at each other in shock. France spoke first, "He is right today you are all fabulous."

England spoke next, "And not stupid ungodly idiotic wankers."

America raised his hand, "And were all heros."

"And were all amazing and look sexy with cats," Greece spoke sleepily.

"I think I understand now and I'm happy you all invited me." Egypt got them into a big group hug.

Russia appeared in the fire and smiled at them all, "Merry Christmas my friends." He smiled evilly and waved in the fire.

~The End~


End file.
